A tedious verb
by Lily-x-Lily
Summary: Ces quelques fois où Ron aurait mieux fait de tenir sa langue! [OS]


**Salut !**

**Encore et toujours un OS pour le Concours de Gamelles du Chicaneur, mais cette fois un peu plus long qu'un drabble... (et, oui, je connais le plateau du Monopoly par coeur!)  
**

**Disclaimer**** : Tout est à Rowling, bien sûr... Chute n° 12 : On s'ennuie**

**Résumé :**** Ces quelques fois où Ron aurait mieux fait de se taire... **

**Laissez une p'tite review si le cœur vous en dit !**

-------------------------------------------------------

**A tedious verb...**

« On s'ennuie ! lâcha le grand rouquin en râlant.

-Eh bien, Mr. Weasley, vous irez vous ennuyer vendredi soir dans mon bureau... En retenue !

-Mais, professeur! »

Le professeur Snape fit demi-tour, sa longue cape noire tournoyant autour de lui.

oOo

« Ces Screwts à Pétards sont vraiment horribles...  
-Ce n'est pas possible de s'ennuyer autant ! »  
La chose sombre qu'ils avaient pris pour un arbre à leur droite bougea et se dirigea au pas de course vers la cabane située à la lisière de la forêt. Hermione se retourna vers Ron  
« Ronald ! Ca ne va pas de dire de telles choses !?  
-Mais Herm... »  
La jeune fille s'était déjà lancée à la poursuite du Demi-Géant  
.« HAGRID ! »

oOo

« On s'ennuie...  
-J'approuve...  
-Comment cela ? Ai-je bien entendu ? Le Poteau de Potter ne se satisfait plus de la seule présence de Sa Célébrité ?  
-Malfoy !  
-Belle déduction.  
-Dégage ! »  
Les deux ennemis se jaugèrent du regard.  
« Expelliarmus ! » lança presque nonchalamment le Slytherin.  
Les deux baguettes des Gryffindors s'envolèrent et atterrirent... dans le lac.  
« Un petit plongeon devrait bien vous occuper ! » s'exclama Draco avant de faire demi-tour, flanqué de Crabbe et de Goyle.  
« J'aurais vraiment pas dû dire ça... » Dit Ron d'un air dépité en regardant la surface encore frémissante de l'eau...

oOo

« Lance les dés !

Comment avait-il accepté de se faire embarqué là-dedans !? Il se retrouvait, en tailleur, face à Hermione, deux dés dans la main et devant un jeu de société Moldu.  
La jeune fille l'avait invité durant les vacances de la Toussaint à passer une semaine chez elle. Il était arrivé la veille par « aubotus », un moyen de transport en commun Moldu pour le moins étrange.  
Depuis, Hermione avait vainement tenté de lui apprendre à faire la cuisine et la vaisselle sans magie. Et après que Ron eut finalement avoué qu'il s'ennuyait à regarder Hermione tricoter... Durant une heure, celle-ci s'était mis en tête de lui apprendre à jouer à son jeu de société préféré : le Monopoly...  
« Mon père me l'a ramené d'un de ses voyages en France. Ce sont les rues de Paris, la capitale ! On y joue avec des dés...  
-Des quoi ? »  
Et Hermione avait appris à Ron à jouer au Monopoly.  
« Oh, tu sais, ce n'est qu'un jeu, et tout, mais... Enfin... C'est pas grave si tu perds, c'est même normal !... » l'avait-elle prévenu avant de commencer... Tout pour lui donner envie de jouer !

« Six ! Tu tombes sur Rue de Vaugirard ! Tu achètes ? »  
Ron grogna d'un air sceptique et donna un billet de 10 000 francs à Hermione qui s'occupait de la banque. Elle lança les petits cubes blancs. Bés? Dés?  
« Onze ! Boulevard de la Villette ! »

Une heure plus tard, Hermione n'affichait plus du tout son air joyeux, mais fixait avec désespoir les cinq billets – trois de cent, un de mille et un de cinq mille – qu'il lui restait dans la main. Ron, lui, n'avait pas l'air triomphant qu'on aurait pu attendre de lui avec ses 310 000 francs et quelques ainsi que ses hôtels sur plus de la moitié de ses propriétés.  
« Enfin... Tu as vraiment beaucoup de chance, Ronald ! dit-elle au jeune homme qui était très gêné.  
-Euh... Oui ! Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas comme si moi, je gagnais tout le temps, comme toi... Enfin, toi tu as perdu, cette fois, mais... »  
Il comprit qu'il avait fait une gaffe lorsque Hermione lui jeta un regard noir, se leva et quitta la pièce en courant.  
Ron se dit qu'il aurait encore une fois mieux fait de se taire et de rester à regarder la jeune fille confectionner ses chaussons pour les Elfes...  
Mais tout de même, le fait de savoir qu'il avait réussi à battre Hermione à son propre jeu, c'était le cas de le dire, lui fit penser que cela en valait la peine!

oOo

-Ron-Ron, tu en as encore un peu, là...  
-Lavande, arrête...  
-Mais... Je ne vais pas te laisser avec tous ces boutons sur la figure !  
-Lav' !  
-Et celui-ci, sur ton nez...  
-Lâche-moi !  
- Regarde moi cette horreur !  
-Tu m'ennuies !  
-Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?  
-Moi !? Rien, pourquoi ?  
-Ron-ron ! Je n'aurais pas cru ça de toi !  
-Lavande !  
-Dis moi la vérité ! Je t'ennuie vraiment ?  
-Hum... Oui. »  
Ce fut un Ron toussant et crachotant qui se redressa, tout la Potion Anti-Acné renversée sur la figure, Lavande déjà loin. Mauvaise réponse.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Hé hé... Ca vous a plu ?**


End file.
